The Rule of the Immortal  Oneshot yaoirape
by cinder16
Summary: Kakuzu first meets Hidan and wants a piece of ass. Unfortunetly, neither one knows the others natural powers just yet. Contains bad language, sex, rape, and well...Hidan-like qualities.


**(A/N) Busy with Christmas stuff, got a cold, and has writers block TT_TT. I'll proofread this more later.**

**p.s. - in this one, Hidan just joined the Akatsuki and hasn't met Kakuzu yet **

**Well, while I suffer in silent agony; please enjoy the yaoi **

**

* * *

**

The metallic scent of human blood filled the air like an invisible cloud, hidden only by the darkness that engulfed the blackened room. Showing in the far side of the cavernous darkness, a single torch burned dully. With what little light that was illuminating the scarlet soaked room; a figure stood alone, a sneer of twisted humor playing on his features.

The figure stared down at his deceased victim like a little kid with a new toy. He enjoyed the way his toys cried, screamed, and begged for mercy. It made the human part of him almost want to feel bad for them. They, who wouldn't know the pleasure of Lord Jashin until it was too late. However, there was no need to even worry about it. They are with Jashin now.

The man stepped into the light of the torch. He looked down at his pale body and admired the scarlet streaks marring his body. Every part of him held the reminder of the life he just so recently took. It stained his pale, near nude torso, coated his normally short, silver hair, and stained his new uniform jeans designed specifically for the Akatsuki members. The Akatsuki….

The seemingly albino sadist stared off into space, thinking of his recent recruitment into the organization roughly translated as "red moon." The event was actually pretty simple. Hidan was a high priest from the Hidden Hot Springs **(A/N – It's true), **he killed without remorse as his religion dictated, and one day a pierced up red head showed up. If the Jashinist remembered correctly, the cloaked bastard known as Pein showed up in the middle of one of his rituals and offered him an almost unlimited supply of mortal sacrifices.

Of course, there would be conditions to the agreement. One, work for the red headed heathen, two, don't kill the targets unless told to do so, and thirdly, refrain from killing the other members of the Akatsuki. It didn't sound like a bad thing really. Hidan smirked to himself.

"Sacrificing mortal heathens, earning a little extra cash, and not having the damned anbu bugging me, sounds like fun," the albino snickered.

The creaking of the door behind him caught his attention. Today was the day he was supposed to meet his new partner. Damn that Leader and his teamwork method. It honestly got on his nerves that Pein set him up with some heathen bastard. Oh well, that sorry asshole would be the next sacrifice to Jashin Sama. A smile appeared on Hidan's face as he kept his back to his new victim, awaiting reaction of his last killing.

Kakuzu stepped into the room he was going to share with his newest teammate. Pein had a habit of setting him up with rather annoying people. His last couple partners pissed him off so bad that Zetsu almost cringed at the amount of damage on the corpses. Hopefully this one just might make it through the night without having themselves' (literally) skinned alive. The stitched immortal stopped counting his money for a moment and looked up to get a glance of his new partner. A moment of shock struck the immortal. Blood soaked everything! He nearly dropped the cash that he was counting.

* * *

"That….that….,"Kakuzu stuttered unconsciously, "that white haired bastard made a mess!"

Hidan smirked to himself, imagining the fear on the poor bastards face. Unfortunately, it was a good thing he had his back to his new partner. He was just waiting for the screams and cries, but instead a hard hit struck the back of the Jashinists' head. Hidan cringed and bent over to hold his pounding head.

"What the hell?, "Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu clenched his fist hard enough to make his knuckles crack. What in the world did this white haired bastard mean? He's the one who coated the entire room in blood! Kakuzu stormed off into the bathroom that adjoined the large bedroom/torture chamber while the Jashinist kept rubbing the knot forming on the back of his head.

In the few minutes that followed, Hidan was sitting on the single blood soaked bed pouting over the hit he received. The knot on his head made him curse that masked bastard. The pain distracted him for a moment, but his attention was brought back quickly when he heard the squeak of metal and slosh of water. Hidan looked up at his now frustrated partner curiously. The older immortal held out a bucket of water, a brush in hand, and a bottle of soap in the crook of his arm.

The Jashinist didn't understand the stitched up man.

"Take this and clean up your mess," the masked immortal ordered, "or else I'll kill your sorry ass."

Hidan was tempted to tell his partner where to stick that bucket, but the argument that he had with Pein earlier made him change his mind. The silver immortal reached out and took the bucket.

"You seriously expect me to clean all of this Jashin damned mess by myself?," he argued.

The only reply from his partner was the snap of paper as Kakuzu popped the newspaper open to read the stock reports. The immortal ignored the others rudeness and discretely went to work.

* * *

**MANY HOURS LATE****R**

Kakuzu finally finished the last of his newspaper and money counting. The sound of Hidan's effortless scrubbing was the only thing that kept the older immortals' thoughts straight. As long as that idiot was busy, he was quiet. He flipped the last monetary bill over in his hand and decided to look up to check his partners' progress. Interestingly enough, the white haired immortal was bent over the corner of the dresser, trying to clean some of the stubborn, dry blood.

Kakuzu raised his eyebrows in interest as the Jashinists' ass bounced and wiggled trying to scrub the last of the blood from the walls. He normally didn't worry about things or even people like Hidan, but the member in his jeans said otherwise. His jeans tightened uncomfortably as he spent the next couple minutes trying to find the perfect daydream for his carnal desires. It especially didn't help when Hidan got frustrated over a particularly stubborn stain streaked across the mirror above the dresser. Kakuzu closed his eyes thinking to himself as Hidan growled,

"Jashin damn you, you stubborn bastard! _*grumble*_ Come on….why can't I get you off?"

Hidan grumbled and growled fiercely to himself about the stubborn stain, not knowing that a horny man was sitting only a few feet away. The minutes of self arguing and bending over the furniture felt like agonizing hours and caused Kakuzu to lose the remainder of his control.

Hidan dunked a red stained rag back into the pink colored water still angry at the man he shared a room with. If only Pein would allow him to sacrifice this poor, disfigured bastard to his Lord. The sheer idea made his skin itch, almost crave the bloodshed. Before the silver haired immortal had a chance to plan his partners' demise, a heavy weight slammed against his back and pressed him roughly toward the still wet dresser.

The wood of the furniture slammed uncomfortably into the tender parts of his flesh. The Jashinist knew that he was going to have some bruises by just the strength of the force behind him.

"What the hell," Hidan yelled painfully, "get off of me, damn it!"

Kakuzu smirked under his mask as he held his silver haired partner against the dresser tightly. He didn't want his prey to escape, not yet anyway. Hidan kept yelling and screaming to get his masked partner away from him. Unfortunately, his scythe was out of reach and he couldn't get loose enough to throw a hit.

"I said….**GET OFF**!"

* * *

He kept struggling near frantically against his enemy. At this time, neither one knew of the others powers or capabilities. To Hidan, Kakuzu was some stitched up freak and to Kakuzu; Hidan was just an albino zealot with a foul mouth. Nearly out of thin air, multiple black wires escaped the masked mans flesh to bind the albino's wrists. For a split second Hidan was confused why his partner had released him, but was surely surprised by the powerful wire taking its place.

Kakuzu couldn't take it any longer. It had been so long since his body's been pleasured and besides, he needed the release so badly he could almost taste it. He smiled evilly to himself and secretly to his captive.

"I guess this one will die in a more pleasurable way than the others," the masked ninja thought calmly.

Hidan snarled angrily, but stopped only to gasp at the hard muscle pressing against his ass and lower back. He could sense what part of human anatomy it was, but didn't want to be trapped in this kind of position. Especially, as someone's' bitch. He was seme damn it!

"Suck or bend over," Kakuzu optioned without remorse.

It was like he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Wha….what if I say neither, mother fucker?," the zealot commented cockily.

Kakuzu grumbled at the loud mouthed moron. He had to choose for himself, but luckily he liked to be the one in charge. He grabbed his captive by the shoulders, flung him around, and forced him down on his knees.

"What the fuck?,"Hidan kept yelling.

The obscenities didn't last long though. His captor grabbed the zealot by the hair and slammed his fist in the side of his head.

"Shut the hell up!, "Kakuzu growled.

In a mere instant, the mouthy Jashinist got a mouthful of Kakuzu's engorged cock. A garbled and chocking zealot squirmed under the masked mans' power. Of course, it didn't do him any good. The vibrations from his throat made the twisted bastard groan lightly as he began to pull Hidan's head slowly back and forth.

It went on for what felt like eternity. While the masked man enjoyed his little game, Hidan spent his time trying to find a quick escape from the crazed mans hold while also trying to figure out the right time to catch a quick gasp of air between each thrust towards his forcefully opened throat. This is when Hidan made his first mistake.

The Jashinist snarled in outrage of his partners actions. Of course, the instantaneous vibrations of his vocal cords were like instinct. He didn't mean to growl now because as he did, Kakuzu decided to deep throat him. The hand holding his silver hair clenched tighter and pulled him closer to the throbbing erection. The large size of the immortals cock almost completely obstructed the zealots' airway. Hidan would swear that it was rammed right into his larynx.

Although Kakuzu was enjoying his little game of one sided pleasure, it was the exact opposite for Hidan. The younger immortal was thrashing as hard as his restraints would allow. Besides the masked mans hold, the albino was chocking and gagging on the enlarged dick inside of his throat, tears pricked the corner of his eyes in desperation, and he was running so low on air that everything he saw was hazy and moving in and out of focus.

He absolutely couldn't take anymore. Hidan strained all the muscles in his neck attempting to turn his head away from the force slowly killing him. The scraping of the zealots' teeth against the mask nins member woke the older man up to reality. Being a medic ninja, Kakuzu quickly overlooked his preys' symptoms.

"Pale….um, paler features, capillaries constricting, erratic heartbeat….,"the ninja mused to himself silently.

He was sure that his prey was suffocating. Usually, this kind of thing wouldn't bother him. Things like killing another one of his partners or even using his partners to satisfy his own selfish desires was just to name a few, but somehow this silver haired, pink eyed zealot got him wanting more than a simple blow.

* * *

He pulled his pulsating member out of his preys' mouth reluctantly. No matter how badly he wanted to finish, he had to keep him alive for just a little bit longer.

"You….you selfish pr…prick…,"the Jashinist spat between hacking coughs and gasps of sweet air.

The masked immortal couldn't believe the man's stamina. A normal person would already have blacked out or may have stopped breathing all together by now. It was completely unbelievable. A droplet of sweat ran down the side of his temple as he contemplated the extent of his next action.

"What, no foreplay?," Hidan cockily toyed between the occasional gasp.

Kakuzu's quick temper got the best of him. He swung and bitch slapped the mouthy asshole. The hit knocked Hidan's head sideways and speckled the once clean floor with fresh blood. He didn't take any time to check if he had seriously hurt the man, but that wasn't one his concerns. He instead, lifted the limp body from its knees and roughly yanked the loose fitting jeans from the albino's body. He had other plans for this mouthy bastard and he didn't give a damn if Pein threw another tantrum about 'not killing your teammates'.

He moved Hidan's near unconscious body to the edge of his red stained mattress and spread the albinos' legs. He was planning on simply raping and possibly killing the silver haired man. The zealot began to stir with a groan of pain as Kakuzu positioned himself at his partners' entrance. Hidan didn't have time to wake himself from his star studded trance before Kakuzu slammed himself in. The saliva still present on the immortals hardened member provided only a small fraction of relief from the searing agony ripping through him.

"Damn, you're tight," the older immortal grunted, "You must be a virgin."

Hidan couldn't respond with a decent comment. The pain caused him to scream out while fresh blood poured out between his thighs and down onto the bed. Kakuzu enjoyed his torment. It was in a twisted way, punishment for making a mess of the room earlier.

Unfortunately, the more he rammed into the zealot the more the screams of agony turned into screams of erotic pleasure.

"Yeah, right…..right there…,"the albino yelled in ecstasy between the slams of his partners weeping dick.

Kakuzu removed his mask to bite the young man. His teeth sank into the albino's tender flesh as he snarled angrily,

"Shut up, you dumbass!"

The deep and now bleeding bite mark marring the supple flesh made the Jashinist cry out even more. The actions were so divine to the sadist that he couldn't resist from releasing his seed. The gooey substance soaked both of their stomachs, reliving some of the friction between both men's well toned bodies.

The orgasm caused the zealots torn walls to contract violently. Kakuzu took a sharp intake of breath at the tight hold on his organ. Of course, this didn't bother Hidan while he moaned and cried out for more painful pleasure from his sexual partner. To get a better hold, the once masked man laid himself down on the blood stained mattress and held Hidan on top of him, letting him ride out his orgasm, but at the same time enjoying his own without letting his legs giving out.

Hidan moaned and screamed in pleasure as he was able to take in more of the giant piece of cock inside of him. The swollen member rested directly at the zealots' prostate, causing him to absolutely lose his fucking mind. The spastic contractions of his inner body made Kakuzu cum and nearly moan out his partners' name. However, he first needed to know his new partners name to do that.

Instead of showing that kind of weakness by moaning out to the albino, the immortal thought it was time to end this once and for all. The same kind of wires that he used to bind the young man instantly sprouted from his arms. The tentacle like consistency of the black threads instantly changed into a deadly spear-like shape. The young man's pinkish or even lavender eyes stared at the sight between gasps of his orgasm.

With the single swing of the maskless ninjas' arm, the tentacles speared into the base of the albinos' throat, possibly slicing his windpipe and severing a main artery all at once. Blood immediately spurted out of the zealots' throat and mouth.

He coughed and jerked violently as the life in his beautiful lavender eyes quickly faded into a blank sightless stare. His body slumped forward; landing lifelessly against Kakuzu's left shoulder. The only signs of life that remained were the choking and near inaudible wheezes of air the albino took before the last few thumps of his overworked heart.

Almost instantly, silence filled the room. Besides the new mess of nearly half a gallon of fresh blood dripping on the floor, all was peaceful. A little bit of guilt soon washed over the masked immortal, He never did tell the poor bastard his name.

"By the way," he spoke out aimlessly, "my name's Kakuzu."

The fingers from the corpses' body twitched slightly. He assumed it was still reacting nerves. That was of course, until a cold, blood coated hand cupped his tanned cheek and a raspy voice spoke to him through little spatters of blood.

"By the way, Kakuzu," Hidan whispered, "I'm immortal….."

Kakuzu knew one day that Pein would get him back for all of the bullshit throughout the years. Today just happened to be that day.

**THE END**

* * *

**(A/N) It hasn't been proofread very well because it's almost midnight on a school night, I don't have any indoor heating except for a gas stove in the living room, and I'm just plain out freezing my ass off! Anyway, read and review. Sorry I made Kakuzu such an asshole. He's sooo mean to Hidan *cries***

Hidan ~ "Holy Jashin! I got Kakuzu good! :3

Kakuzu ~ *snort* (arms crossed)

Pein ~ ROFL ^_^ Don't ever cross me! BWAHAHAHA!

Myself ~ I met my quota of surpassing 3,000 words! It's also a good excuse to get more time on my MadaDei fanfiction. Please enjoy!


End file.
